


Affectionately Yours

by dreamganronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa
Summary: Usually, you're too embarrassed to ask for physical affection from your boyfriend, but one day he finds out what you've always wanted.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	Affectionately Yours

The late afternoon rays of sun beamed into your apartment, filling the room with heat. You hated afternoons like this- when there was nothing to do but wait for your boyfriend to get home from work and the heat was almost unbearable. Normally, you just watched TV or YouTube videos to pass the time, but it seemed like there was nothing new. Instead, you were laying on the couch daydreaming about your partner.

It was a little silly, since you were already dating him and saw him every day, but you loved to imagine how his embrace felt or what his hands would feel like running through your hair. You always worried that if you asked him to partake in such an act that he would laugh at you, so you never brought it up. Still, it was nice to dream. You let out a quiet sigh as you pictured him sitting next to you, letting you put your head on his lap. Eventually, you began to grow sleepy, and ended up falling asleep right there on the couch.

-

You woke up hearing a chuckle. 

“How adorable, my darling is asleep already.” Nagito’s smooth voice made you blush, which let him know you had woken up. “Good morning (Y/N).”

Since there was no point in pretending, you opened your eyes. Nagito was standing in front of you, looking at you with a sweet smile. Those sweet looks were only ever genuine for you, and they made you weak in the knees every time. 

“You’re home already?” You asked, yawning.

Again he chuckled at your cuteness. “Have you not noticed the time? Ah, I suppose you were asleep so there’s no way for you to know the time- how stupid of me to forget!" 

"You’re not stupid, Ko. I fell asleep because I was…” It would be embarrassing if he found out you were thinking about him giving you affection, so you tried to think of something else. He had already read your mind, though.

“-Thinking of me?”

You turned red instantly. Was it really that obvious?

“Haha, it’s alright (Y/N).” He paused, looking at your embarrassed figure. “But if you want affection from me that badly you don’t have to hide it. Your voice is so wonderful that even if you asked the most terrible thing of me I would still have to say yes!”

You blushed again, and lowered your head to avoid looking at Nagito’s face as you gathered the courage to ask for what you had wanted for a while. “Could you- would it be alright if we- can we cuddle?”

At first, it was dead silence. Internally, you were cursing at yourself for mentioning your desire- he would obviously think you were weird, right? Little did you know that Nagito was too busy thinking about how cute you were to think you were strange even for a second. Although you would consider your shyness a curse, it brought a smile to his face to see you acting shy around him. It was cute to him.

You didn’t hear the shuffling of his feet as he walked around the couch to be behind you.

You finally looked up when you felt his arms wrap around your shoulders. The feeling was heavenly, and you hummed in delight at his gentle touch. He was so close that you could feel his warm breath against your neck, and you were sure he could feel how fast your heart was beating at the sudden closeness.

“I’d do anything for you, my darling, so never be afraid to ask me for things.” He mumbled into your neck.

“I love you, Ko”

He giggled. “I love you too. You’ll always be mine, (Y/N).

You smiled, all sense of embarrassment gone. Being there, so close to him, was even better than you had imagined. After a minute, he adjusted the both of you to allow for more comfortable cuddling. 

“I’ll always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Note that this was originally a request from my tumblr which is also dreamganronpa :]
> 
> If you enjoyed this oneshot, please kudos and comment!


End file.
